Massage
by Indukcupang
Summary: Massage dan Spa plus-plus dapat menjungkir-balikkan dunia Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo lah petugas untuk paket Sensual Vitality. MEANIE!YAOI Meanie's Shipper Area.


Massage

.

 _Present by_ Wonujeon

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonu

.

Mature

.

Oneshoot

.

Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk para pecinta MEANIE. Dan MEANIE YAOI ADDICT. Ini hanya fiksi. Fiksi ini hadir saat seseorang meminta untuk dibuatkan fanfic. Sebenarnya KRISTAO. Tapi berhubung masih ada event _#CAGARBUDAYAKT_ , jadi aku akan post Kristao nanti untuk merayakan event. Untuk pembukaan, Meanie dulu yaa mabeloved **_Xinggurl aka Joonxing World_**.

.

WARN! YAOI. OOC. Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Don't copy and paste mastory, dear.

.

Bagi manusia polos. Pergilah sebelum berdosa.

.

ENJOY.

.

* * *

Suara mesin _printer_ menggema diruangan itu. Selang beberapa saat suara dentingan bel menggantikan suara mesin _printer_. Pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang di _boysways massage and spa_." Perempuan dibalik _counter_ berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi memasuki ruangan sembari tersenyum ramah pada perempuan yang menyambutnya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Perempuan ber- _name tag_ Lim Nayoung membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati tamunya.

"Yah, _massag_ e. Aku ingin itu." Jawab silaki-laki.

"Maaf, _sir_. Atas nama siapa?"

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Okay, _sir_. Kami punya beberapa paket _massage_ dan _spa_. Yang pertama kami punya tradisional spa dengan tarif lima belas ribu won. Lalu Spa Aromatrapi dengan tarif dua puluh ribu won. Selanjutnya kami punya yang komplit, yaitu _Massage spa_ dan _masker_ dengan tarif dua puluh lima ribu won. Dan yang paling sering diorder orang-orang ditempat kami adalah _Sensual Vitality massage and spa_ , dengan tarif lima puluh ribu won" Jelas Nayoung dengan cepat dan tepat. "Anda ingin yang mana, sir?" Sambungnya.

" _Sensual vitality_?"

"Ohya _, sir_. Maaf sebelumnya, itu untuk laki-laki yang sedikit menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Uhm, dan itu untuk orang, maaf. _Gay_." Perempuan bernama Nayoung itu dengan malu-malu menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa hanya untuk orang-orang _Gay_?" Tanya Mingyu sangat antusias.

"Karena karyawan kami semuanya laki-laki. Dan untuk paket yang itu juga yang mengerjakannya laki-laki, _sir_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Uhm. Baik. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kami juga melayani _Massage_ dan _Spa_ dirumah pelanggan, Sir."

"Wow. Aku suka."

"Trims, sir. Yang mana yang akan anda ambil, Sir?"

" _Vitality Sensual, please_."

"Oh? Anda? Uhm. Baik." Jawab Nayoung. "Ingin disini atau dirumah anda, _Sir_?" tanya Nayoung.

"Suruh petugasnya kerumah malam ini."

"Baik, _Sir._ "

Mingyu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan kepada Nayoung.

"Maaf, Sir. Pembayaran dilakukan saat anda selesai menikmati pelayanan kami. Sehingga kami akan tahu apakah anda puas dengan pelayanan yang sudah diberikan atau tidak." Nayoung mendorong lembaran uang itu dengan sopan pada Mingyu.

"Begitukah? Kalian unik."

"Ya, Sir. Trims,"

"Datanglah kealamat ini. Saya tunggu. Jam 8 malam."

Setelahnya Mingyu berlalu. Nayoung membungkuk sopan beberapa kali. Hingga Mingyu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Nayoung mengambil ponsel dari laci meja kerjanya dan mengetikkan pesan.

 _Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf mengganggu hari liburmu. Tapi malam ini Jam 8 malam di Gangseo-gu blok kedua No. 17. Jangan terlambat. Dan jangan marah, karena semua hasil untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Dia lelaki tampan bytheway._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Wonwoo meliukkan tubuhnya saat ponsel-nya bergetar dan disusul dering suara tanda sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel miliknya.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu liburanku?!" Wonwoo berteriak heboh seketika.

Namun ia tetap mengambil ponselnya. _Lim Nayoung_. Wonwoo menggeram setelahnya.

"Berani-beraninya anak ini." Wonwoo mengusap layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari teman kerja nya itu.

 _Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf mengganggu hari liburmu. Tapi malam ini Jam 8 malam di Gangseo-gu blok kedua No. 17. Jangan terlambat. Dan jangan marah, karena semua hasil untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Dia lelaki tampan bytheway._

"LIM NAYOUNG. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Wonwoo menghempaskan ponselnya kesamping dan menggeliat heboh seperti anak gadis yang baru saja diputuskan pacarnya. Wonwoo merengek keras.

"Hari liburku. Aku tidak bisa tidur seharian dirumah. Yatuhan, harus aku apakan Lim Nayoung ini." Wonwoo terisak pelan. "Dia bilang tampan? Kau pernah mengerjaiku, Nayoung. Tampan kepalamu. Jangan-jangan lelaki tua bangka. Ewh." Wonwoo bergidik tanda jijik. "Tapi, tunggu." Wonwoo kembali mengambil ponselnya dan kembali membaca pesan dari Nayoung itu.

 _Karena semua hasil untukmu._

"Woah. Akan kutraktir kau Lim Nayoung." Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Dan akhirnya tertawa keras.

Lima puluh ribu won. Itu besar.

.

* * *

.

Wonwoo memarkirkan mobil-nya didepan rumah besar bernomor 17. Megah sekali. Wonwoo melepaskan s _eatbelt_ nya. Melirik jam di ponselnya.

19.45

Kecepatan 15 menit. Tak apa. Biar dibilang karyawan panutan. Ha to the Ha.

Wonwoo mengantongkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Lalu ia mengambil botol yang berisikan minyak zaitun yang biasa ia gunakan untuk massage dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya. Itu memudahkannya nanti ketika bekerja.

Wonwoo keluar dari mobilnya. Menghela nafas pelan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu besar, lalu menekan bel yang ada disana.

Detingan bel terdengar hingga keluar. Pasti dalam rumahnya sangat besar. Iyalah. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat.

 _Clek._

Pintu terbuka. Seorang lelaki tinggi menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Saat lelaki itu tersenyum, ada taring yang bertengger tampan disana.

 _Oh My Gosh. His so fucking handsome._

 _._

Mingyu kini tengah memainkan macbook air nya. Ia memperhatikan grafik-grafik saham yang semakin meningkat. Ia tak pernah gagal menggaet klien yang menurutnya akan memberikan untung besar kepada perusahan yang telah dirintisnya.

Bel berbunyi mengintruksi pekerjaannya.

Mingyu meletakkan macbooknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Langkahnya menggema diruangan besar itu. Langkanya terhenti disebuah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan dibalik menampakkan seorang laki-laki manis berdiri diam.

Damn. Dia manis sekali.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mingyu tenang.

"Uhm. Anda yang memesan Massage di boysways hari ini?"

"Ohya, saya. Selamat datang. Silahkan masuk." Mingyu memberikan jalan untuk petugas _massage_ yang menurutnya sialan manis.

"Trims, _Sir_."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu lelaki tinggi pemilik rumah. Setelah Mingyu menutup pintu, ia berlalu alih-alih menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

Wonwoo berjalan dibelakang Mingyu. Wonwoo memperhatikan setiap langkah Mingyu didepan. Kaki panjang Mingyu menjadi gaya tarik tersendiri oleh Wonwoo.

Benar-benar seseorang yang angkuh.

"Silahkan duduk." Wonwoo hingga tak sadar sudah ada didepan sofa putih milik Mingyu. "Mau minum apa?" Tawar Mingyu selepas Wonwoo duduk.

"Uhm, air putih saja. Trims," Wonwoo berujar sopan.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Wonwoo langsung mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nama Lim Nayoung dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Tampan. Kau akan dapat bagian besarmu besok, mylove Lim._

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar pelan. Pesan dari Nayoung. Wonwoo cepat-cepat membukanya.

 _Sepertinya dia hot, Jeon. Cobalah. Kau itu Gay, dan dia laki-laki yang tepat untuk membobolmu. Selamat berjuang, bicth._

Sialan. Nayoung sialan. Bisa tidak _sih_ menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan sedikit? Membobol. Ya tuhan.

Walaupun Wonwoo ada dibagian _Sensual Vitality_ , dia sama sekali tidak pernah _having sex_ dengan pelanggannya. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga itu bukan bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ia hanya akan memberikan _Hand job_ itu pun ketika si pelanggan memintanya. Kalau tidak, Wonwoo tidak sudi untuk menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi jika pelanggannya laki-laki tua, gendut, dan berpenis kecil. Ewh.

Dengan kata lain, Wonwoo itu masih _pure_ perjaka. Ingat. Perjaka.

"Silahkan. Ada _sunkist_ untukmu, uhm?" Wonwoo terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia simpan ponselnya kembali kedalam sakunya.

"Wonwoo, _sir_. Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ahya, Wonwoo. Silahkan diminum." Mingyu meletakkan gelas berisikan cairan berwarna orange dengan _ice crystal_ didalamnya. Yaampun. Menggoda tenggorokan sekali. "Perkenalkan, aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyambutnya.

 _Aduh. Tangan Mingyu manly sekali._

"Ahya, Sir."

"No. Mingyu. Panggil saja Mingyu."

"Oh? Baik, Mingyu."

"Berapa umurmu, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu sambil duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Dua puluh empat tahun." Jawab Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau lebih tua dariku satu tahun, _hyeong_. Aku dua puluh tiga." Mingyu mencoba untuk akrab.

"Benarkah? Wah, kenapa kau tinggi sekali?"

Eh. Kenapa Wonwoo malah bertanya seperti itu? Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo itu lucu ternyata.

"Keturunan, _hyeong_." Jawab mingyu santai. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Silahkan diminum dulu, hyeong. Aku siapkan tempatnya dulu." Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk minum, lalu ia pergi menuju ruangan disudut.

Wonwoo mencicipi Sunkist yang daritadi sudah sangat menggoda untuk segera diminum. Wonwoo meneguknya sedikit.

"Asam," Mata Wonwoo menyipit seketika saat merasakan sensasi asam dan dingin yang membuatnya bergidik. "Tapi segar," Wonwoo kembali meneguknya hingga menghabiskannya setengah.

Ah, Wonwoo haus sekali.

"Ayo, _hyeong_." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang tengah asyik memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan rumah Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. Wonwoo terkejut bukan main. Mingyu keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dada yang bidang, perut yang terbentuk membuat Wonwoo ingin sekali memuntahkan Sunkist yang baru ia minum. Shit. His damn so fucking hot.

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu. Wonwoo membenahi dirinya lalu berjalan kearah Mingyu.

 _Sepertinya ini kamar Mingyu_. Batin Wonwoo saat ia sampai ditempat Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang sudah berbaring telungkup diatas tempat tidurnya.

Yatuhan. Yatuhan. Seriously. Wonwoo mendadak gugup.

"Uhm, Mingyu. Apa tidak apa-apa diatas tempat tidur? Nanti bed cover nya bisa terkena minyak." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mendekati Mingyu.

"Tak apa, _hyeong_. Bisa diganti. Cepatlah, aku benar-benar sangat lelah belakangan ini."

 _Kalau lelah kenapa tidak massage biasa saja? Kenapa malah milih yang plus-plus sih_? Wonwoo sewot sendiri dibuatnya. "Baik," Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearah Mingyu. Dan ia menaiki tempat tidur Mingyu lalu duduk di samping kanan Mingyu.

Wonwoo merenggangkan tangannya untuk merilekskan otot-otot tangannya agar tidak lelah ketika memijit. Lalu dia menuangkan minyak zaitun keatas tangannya. Mengusapnya secara berputar. Dan Wonwoo mendaratkan tangannya diatas punggung Mingyu.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu merasakan tangan Wonwoo diatas punggungnya. Tangan Wonwoo terasa lembut dipunggunnya. Entah itu karena minyak yang digunakan oleh Wonwoo, entah karena memang tangan Wonwoo memang lembut.

Wonwoo memijit Mingyu dipundaknya. Menekannya beberapa kali hingga Mingyu keenakan.

Pijitan Wonwoo turun kepinggang Mingyu. Kedua tangan mengambil alih pinggang Mingyu. Memijitnya dari dalam dan mendorong gerakan tangannya keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama, Wonwoo beralih ke kaki panjang Mingyu.

Kaki yang tadi diperhatikannya. Panjang. Kekar. Kakinya saja sudah jantan sekali.

Wonwoo memijit kedua betis Mingyu secara bergantian. Kiri lalu kanan. Setelahnya ia naik kepaha. Menaikkan sedikit handuk yang digunakan Mingyu. Memijit paha belakang Mingyu. Sedikit menekannya karena ia merasakan paha Mingyu sangat kaku.

"Anda bisa berbalik,Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo setelah ia merasa bahwa sudah cukup.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya, membalikkan tubuhnya alih-alih melepaskan handuknya.

Wonwoo tersedak air liur nya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak?! Mingyu tidak menggunakan dalamnya. Catat. Dalaman. Ya. Tidak memakai celana dalam ataupun celana pendek. Dan yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu samasekali tidak risih dengan kejantanannya yang menjuntai dan terlihat oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu telentang lalu menutup kemaluannya sendiri.

Ingatkan Wonwoo akan suatu hal. _What?_ Kejantanan Mingyu itu panjang. Oh, _Lord_. Wonwoo memerah seketika. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan muka merahnya. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengipasi wajahnya sejenak. Lalu mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terpengaruhi. Dan ia mulai bekerja kembali.

Wonwoo kembali memberikan minyak zaitun ditangannya. Lalu ia memijat tulang selangka Mingyu yang gagah itu. Wonwoo mendadak geram dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia akui, ia tertarik untuk mencoba. Mencoba hal yang dianjurkan oleh Nayoung sahabatnya.

Pijatan Wonwoo melemah ketika tangannya berada diatas dada Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh barang sedikitpun putting dada Mingyu yang sangat menggodanya.

"Kencangkan sedikit, _hyeong_." Titah Mingyu rendah.

Kuatkan aku, tuhan.

Wonwoo menekan sedikit gerakan tangannya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo harus membungkuk untuk bisa menggapai perut terbentuknya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengusap perut itu pelan dengan tidak menekannya. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin merasakan perut Mingyu.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan panas disekitaran wajahnya. Ternyata dada Wonwoo tepat berada dihadapannya. Mingyu tersenyum.

Mingyu bukan anak-anak lagi. Mingyu bukannya tidak tahu perubahan gerak tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana tegangnya Wonwoo saat menyentuhkan. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo itu menginginkannya.

Tapi Mingyu akan tunggu. Apakah silaki-laki manis alih-alih seram ini akan bertahan.

Mingyu buru-buru menutup matanya ketika Wonwoo beranjak dari sisi atasnya. Wonwoo pindah kebawah.

Wonwoo sedikit melebarkan kaki Mingyu untuk memberinya ruang untuk duduk diantara kedua kaki Mingyu.

.

Selang beberapa saat setelah ia rasa cukup untuk memanjakan kaki bawah Mingyu, Wonwoo sedikit naik untuk memijat paha atas Mingyu. Wonwoo menaikkan handuk Mingyu, hingga handuk itu hanya dapat menutupi kejantanannya Mingyu.

Fokus Wonwoo teralihkan karena kejantanan itu tampak tegak dan membuat handuk yang digunakan sang empu naik. Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

Mingyu terangsang, man.

 _It's showtime._

.

Wonwoo menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk memegang kejantanan orang lain. Kenapa rasanya Wonwoo gugup sekali.

Wonwoo mengusap pelan paha yang mengapit batangan tegang itu dengan sensual.

"Ahnn." Mingyu terkejut bukan main. Mingyu menegakkan kepalanya. Wonwoo pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Wonwoo berusaha menggoda Mingyu rupanya.

"Oooh," Lagi-lagi Mingyu mendesah berat saat Wonwoo mulai berani memainkan testisnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sendu.

Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Persetan. Biasa aku akan menunggu permintaan pelangganku. Tapi kali ini, aku akan lakukan sendiri. Bolehkan?" Wonwoo meminta sambil memegang kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi.

" _Yes. I'm yours_." Yash.

Wonwoo seketika melepaskan handuk Mingyu dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Lalu ia langsung menggenggam kejantanan Mingyu keras. Alih-alih mengocoknya.

Wonwoo menjadi liar. Mingyu keenakan.

Wonwoo memainkan testis Mingyu, dan mulai menggoda penis Mingyu. Mengocoknya dengan tempo lamban, sedang lalu cepat. Namun kembali menurunkan temponya pelan.

Mingyu mengeram.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Wonwoo." Mingyu berkata berat. Mingyu sudah dilingkupi nafsu karena Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu. Tapi aku geram dengan _dia_ ,"

 _Dia_ , penis Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali mengocok kejantanan Mingyu dengan cepat. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kejantanan Mingyu. Kejantanan Mingyu sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum. Wonwoo meludahkan air liurnya diatas puncak kejantanan Mingyu. Meludahkannya beberapa kali hingga dengan mudah ia kembali mengocok kejantanan Mingyu.

Setelah puas memberikan _handjob_ pada kejantanan Mingyu, Wonwoo mengecup ujung kejantanan keras itu sebelum mengulumnya.

Ini perdana. Wonwoo tidak pernah memberikan pelanggannya _blowjob_. Mingyu yang pertama.

Tapi Wonwoo bukanlah seorang yang amatir. Ia itu lelaki biasa. Punya foto-foto dewasa. Majalah dewasa. Dan video dewasa. Dan tentu saja _Gay._

Wonwoo mengulum batangan keras dan besar itu dengan sangat cepat. Sial. Sial. Wonwoo ketagihan. Kejantanan Mingyu benar-benar keras. Sama seperti fantasinya tentang kaki Mingyu.

"Ohh, wonwoo. Lebih kencang sayang." Wonwoo mempercepat kulumannya sesuai dengan intruksi Mingyu.

Wonwoo memperbaiki duduknya. Ia lebih mendekatkan diri dengan kejantanan Mingyu. Karena pergerakan yang Wonwoo ciptakan, Mingyu akhirnya duduk. Mingyu memberikan Wonwoo perintah untuk membuka celana yang digunakannya. Wonwoo menurut seperti _puppy_ dengan majikannya. Wonwoo berdiri untuk melepaskan celananya. Celananya turun sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya.

"Hei, punya lebih kecil dari milikku." Mingyu berkata. Sialan. Mingyu baru saja menghina miliknya. _Tentu saja lebih kecil. Kau saja sangat kelebihan kalsium_. Tidak ada hubungannya, Wonwoo.

"Terserah," Wonwoo berujar cuek.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk tiduran ditempat tidurnya. Lalu Mingyu berlutut dikaki Wonwoo. Mereka gantian. Kini giliran Mingyu untuk memanjakan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengelus perut Wonwoo perlahan. Wonwoo melenguh tertahan. "Yatuhan. Oo-ohh. Gyu. _Please_ ," Wonwoo memohon saat Mingyu menggoda lubang analnya.

Mingyu mengelus lubang anal Wonwoo. Sangat sempit. "Menungging, Wonwoo." Perintah Mingyu dengan suara yang serak dan berat. Sialan. Mingyu seksi sekali. Wonwoo merubah posisinya. Wonwoo menungging. Menampakan lubang analnya pada Mingyu.

Lubang itu berkedut. Menggoda sang penjantan untuk segera memasukinya. Mingyu mengecup lubang anal Wonwoo dan itu membuat Wonwoo memekik ribut.

"Mingyu, itu jorok." Bukannya jijik. Mingyu malah menjilati kerutan lubang anal Wonwoo dengan cepat. Wonwoo bergetar. Ia tak pernah rasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi itu bertambah sangat nikmat ketika jemari Mingyu menggodanya. Jemari panjang itu berusaha menerobos lubang sempit milik Wonwoo.

"oh-oh. Mingyu yaampun." Jemari itu keluar masuk. Mingyu menjilat disela-sela tusukannya. Ketika jarinya keluar, Mingyu meludahkan liurnya kedalam lubang anal Wonwoo yang sedikit menganga.

"Wonwoo. Dengar, ini akan sakit. Tapi rileks."

"Ini pertama buatku, gyu."

"Apa? Kau? Maaf, aku rasa kita akhiri saja." Mingyu hendak beranjak. Namun ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku oke. Aku ingin."

"Kau serius?"

"Yaa, Gyu. _Please_." Wonwoo berbisik pelan. Berharap Mingyu tergoda.

"Okay, tahan ya sayang."

Aduh. Dipanggil sayang sama Mingyu itu rasanya senang sekali. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Mingyu-anghh." Wonwoo mendesah saat sesuatu yang keras berusaha masuk. Wonwoo serasa dibelah saat kejantanan Mingyu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuhnya.

Rasa asing memenuhi lubangnya. Asing. Sakit. Dan nikmat. Sumpah. Tidak pernah ada rasa senikmat ini yang Wonwoo rasakan. Ini yang ternikmat.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu menarik kejantanannya keluar lalu mendorongnya keras. Mingyu lakukan itu berulang kali hingga Wonwoo menjerit memintanya untuk menyentuh titiknya lagi dan lagi.

"Nyaaah. Yaah. Disana Gyuuhh. Ouhh-ahnn."

"Fuck. Kau sempit sayang."

"Ahnn. Milikmuuh. Ugh. Yang terlalu besar gyuuh-oohhh."

Wonwoo keenakan. Wonwoo tidak ingat untuk bernafas. Ia terlalu menikmati tusukan yang diberikan Mingyu. Dan mingyu terlalu merasakan pijatan lubang anal Wonwoo pada kejantanannya.

Wonwoo bergerak melawan arah dengan Mingyu. Menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga ia dapat kembali merasakan titik ternikmatnya dihantam oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk menusuk dengan kuat dan keras. Menekan titiknya lagi dan lagi. Mingyu seringkali mengumpat saat Wonwoo merapatkan lubangnya.

Keduanya bergetar. Wonwoo melepaskan cairan pertamanya. Wonwoo terengah. Namun hanya sebentar, karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberinya waktu untuk menikmatin pelepasan pertamanya.

Setelah menghantam pinggul Wonwoo beberapa kali, Mingyu kembali bergetar. Dengan cepat dia menarik rambut Wonwoo untuk menghadap pada kejantanannya.

"Kulum, sayang." Perintah Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah hampir sampai dipelepasannya. Dan ia ingin melepaskannya dimulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengulum kejantanan Mingyu dengan cepat. Memaju-mundurkan kejantanan Mingyu dimulutnya. Bagian kejantanan Mingyu yang tidak masuk dalam mulutnya, ia kocok dengan kuat.

Mingyu bergetar hebat.

"cepat sayang. Cepat." Wonwoo mempercepat gerakannya. Hingga Mingyu melepaskan cairannya.

Wonwoo merasakan cairan Mingyu dimulutnya. Wonwoo tidak menelannya, melainkan memuntahkannya. Wonwoo tidak suka dengan sperma. Ewh.

.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya sembari menunggu Mingyu datang. Setelah pelepasan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung turun dan memakai celananya. Ia malu. Mingyu sendiri terkekeh geli dengan tingkah malu-malunya Wonwoo.

Mingyu memakai pakaiannya setelah Wonwoo izin menunggu diluar.

Wonwoo menatap lurus kearah Mingyu, saat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu tersenyum. Yatuhan, Mingyu. Berhenti membuatku meleleh.

"Uhm. Mingyu. Eng. Kau tidak perlu membayarku. Karena tugasku berakhir dengan tidak bagus." Wonwoo berujar buru-buru. Ya. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo beranggapan bahwa ia tidak dapat memuaskan Mingyu.

"Kata siapa? Kau membuatku ingin menyetubuhimu lagi." Tukas Mingyu. "Ini. Gunakan ini sepuasmu. Dan kembalikan saat kau berhenti dari tempat itu." _Apa?_

"A-apa? Maksudmu?"

"Jadilah milikku."

Wonwoo menganga. hell. Pangeran tampan, tinggi, kaya pula. Baru saja menginginkan Wonwoo.

"Jangan konyol."

"Aku serius, jadilah milikku. Aku ini lelaki kuno, Wonwoo. Aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan aku tidak suka berbagi, saat kau jadi milikku, kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan keahlianmu diranjang tadi pada orang lain."

Wonwoo memerah. Ya tuhan. Masih ada manusia seperti Mingyu. "Tapi aku tidak.."

"Kau akan ketika kau bersamaku. Belajar mencintaiku, Wonwoo."

"Tapi.."

Mingyu berlutut. "Kumohon." Wonwoo melotot. Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu tertarik. Serius. "Bagaimana?"

"Akan kucoba bersamamu." Wonwoo berujar sambil mengangguk. Mingyu berhambur untuk memeluk Wonwoo erat. Sesekali ia mengecupi wajah manis Wonwoo.

"Gyu. Aku kembali dulu ya?" Ucap Wonwoo saat Mingyu berhenti mengecupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Nanti akan ku antarkan. Tapi nanti.."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Karena.." Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Wonwoo, "Aku akan mengulangi yang nikmat tadi." Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala bidal style.

"MINGYUUUUU."

Setelahnya biarkan mereka bersenang-senang berdua.

.

* * *

 _ **End,**_

* * *

.

 **HAI!**

 **I'm back dengan Meanie yang Hot-nya subhanallah. Jangan katakan fiksi gue ini kurang Hot. karena gue sendiri nulisnya panas dingin ampe pegel.**

 **Maaf atas kekurangan dalam cerita. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan bahasa. Maaf atas cast diatas. Gue lagi tergila-gila sama Pledis Girlz. Jadi gue masukin kesini.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye,**


End file.
